I'm done!
by Hikaru-and-Kaoru-Love
Summary: I turned around and out of everyone in the world, the person that said my name just had to be the one person that I was trying to get away from... "...Hikaru?" How long will Kaoru try staying away from the one he loves the most.
1. I'm done!

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" I screamed from the top of my lungs as I cried.  
I fell to my knees and streams of tears fell from my face even harder.  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"  
I was in an empty forest hill so no one could hear me.  
I'm just so angry, so tired, so depressed, and so lonely...  
"I can't do this anymore Hikaru..."  
"I CAN'T LOVE YOU ANYMORE!" I yelled as I slammed my fist on the forest floor.  
I lay on the forest floor and cried myself to sleep with only one thought in my head...  
'Haruhi...you can have Hikaru...I'm done.'  
The next morning I had woken up feeling horrible.  
I slowly lifted my body up, and cracked my aching back.  
Crack!  
I signed "Ah, that's better"  
I walked out the forest and all the way home, I was soaked from last night since it was pouring once I fell asleep  
My clothes were messy too because of the grass stains.  
My house wasn't too far from the forest so the walk wasn't bad, besides from all those people staring at me.  
Today was Friday and it was 8 which meant that Hikaru must have left for school already.  
I walked into the mansion and took off my wet shoes. Then I walked up to me and Hikarus room, and to my surprise Hikaru was in the room sitting on our bed, glaring at me with bags under his eyes...I'm assuming that he didn't sleep last night.  
He stood up really fast " WHERE THE HECK WERE YOU KAORU?!"  
I looked away in frustration "None of your business" I said as I walked into the bathroom slamming the door.  
Why the heck does he care!  
He's been leaving me every single day to hang out with Haruhi after classes, after lunch, and after the club without saying a damn word to me, so why the fuck does it matter now!  
I threw all my wet clothes in the laundry basket and walked into the shower.  
I was really frustrated but the warm water cooled my anger down  
as I washed up I heard the door slam open. I jumped a bit and Hikaru barged into the shower with me, his clothes already off.  
Hikaru and I have taken showers with each other before many times, but the only reason as to why it's awkward now is because...I have  
feelings for him and I'm angry with him.  
"Wh-what are you doing, get out!" I shouted  
"No! You need to talk to me about what the heck your problem is!" "Why didn't you come home last night? Why didn't you call me back after I called you 78 times?! Why did you come home soaked?! And why the fuck are you angry with me!?"  
I got even madder as he asked me those questions  
"Fine if you won't leave then I will!" I was about to leave until he grabbed both my wrists and placed then over my head as he pushed me onto the shower wall.  
The shower was still running and steam started to form around us.  
"Answer my questions" he said as he brought his face closer to mine  
I gave in...  
"I didn't come home last night because I wanted to be alone...I wanted to be in my thoughts, I wanted to feel better about all the crap that's been on my mind lately... I didn't answer your stupid phone calls because I didn't want to talk to you Hikaru. I was soaking wet because I fell asleep on the forest grass while it rained, and Hikaru I'm not angry with you...I'm just done not mattering in your life anymore..." I said as a tear fell.  
He slowly let go of my wrists, and I placed my arms down...  
"I don't care anymore Hikaru...I'm tired of being upset..." I said as I slowly walked out the shower wrapping a towel over my waist.  
I got out the bathroom and shut the door.  
I dried myself up and quickly got dressed; once I was done I ran downstairs, got into the limo and left without Hikaru.  
"Master are you sure you don't want to wait for master Hikaru?"  
I nodded "yeah." feeling kind of down.  
Man I have to find something to keep me away from all this stress as well as Hikaru.  
...and then it hit me

Beep...  
Beep...  
Beep...  
"Alright mame that will be 3 dollars and 26 cents"  
I started working as a cashier at this commoners super market.  
"Wow Hitachiin, today's your first day of training and you got this down pack." My boss said,  
I rolled my eyes, I can't believe this is what people call labor, it's just simple steps that you have to do over and over again, I could do this in my sleep. No wonder commoners don't have money, they complain so much, so why would someone even want to hire them.  
I faked a smile and said "Thanks boss"  
"If you keep working hard you may just make your first 300 and 82 dollars in 2 weeks."  
"382 dollars...that's really how much you commoners make?" what a pity  
He looked at me in confusion  
I'm assuming that he's new here because he hasn't even heard of my family's name and he thinks I'm a commoner as well.  
I shook my head "never mind"  
He patted me on the back and left.  
I'm filthy rich, so of course I don't need this money, this isn't even lunch money this wouldn't even be able help anyone buy lunch from my school, but I'm just doing this just to keep my mind occupied, and the hours that I'll be here are the hours that I'll be getting away from Hikaru...  
I continued to work  
"...Kaoru?"  
I turned around and out of everyone in the world the person that said my name just had to be the one person that I was trying to get away from...  
"...Hikaru?"

I am going to upload the next chapter sometime today so make sure to alert this story if you want to keep reading.

AND I'M BACK it's been a few years since I've written anything and I'm going to start again so i really hope that you like this one you guys:)


	2. Fine! Then I'm done!

"...Kaoru?"

"...Hikaru...and Haruhi"  
I got so angry that I wanted to walk out of here. I wanted to walk out of here and wish that this stupid place never existed.  
Why would Hikaru even be here like honestly!  
He's never even once stepped foot in a commoners store so now the ONE day that I start working at a random commoners store he just so happened to pop up and the worst part is with Haruhi as well!  
That's it I need an aspirin, I can't take this anymore...  
"Kaoru what are you doing here?" Haruhi asked in shocked  
Rage rose to me and I looked at them, well mostly Hikaru  
"I'm here to get my freedom...I'm here to get my independence...I'm here to explore the world for how it is, and I'm here to move on with my life from people that don't need me in their life."  
"Ka-" Hikaru started  
"Now if you would please excuse me I have more important things to do then speak to you two." I said as I turned around and faced my customers across from me.

Beep  
Beep  
"Kaoru what is wrong with you?" Haruhi asked me  
"I'm sorry pretty lady but we can't allow our customers to disrupt our employees while working." my manager said  
"Oh I'm sorry sir" she said  
"Feel better Kaoru" she then said to me  
Hikaru didn't say anything but walk away with her.  
After that event, the day felt really long but once I finished my shift I immediately got into the limo and took my shoes off.  
I rested my back on the seat and thought about Hikaru...  
I don't know why but he looked so upset with the way that I was speaking to them earlier...I started feeling bad  
"Maybe I should... Apologize to him..."  
Kinichi pulled up to the mansion and opened my door for me  
"Thank you"  
I walked into the mansion, took my shoes off and walked upstairs to our room.  
I stood outside the door not knowing how I was going to apologize.  
I took a deep breath opened the door and was embraced with a hug by a little short cake loving boy "Kaooo channn!"  
We fell to the ground  
"...Hunny senpai?"  
"Kao Chan, hika Chan said that you weren't happy, why so?" Hunny senpai asked still hugging me as we are on the floor  
I looked up and saw the whole club except Tamaki and they were just staring at me including Hikaru as hunny asked me that question.  
I stood up lifting hunny up with me  
"I'm fine; I just need my Independence is all." I said reassuring hunny that I'm okay, but deep down really wasn't.  
Hikaru looked upset when I said that  
we paused for a second as we heard loud footsteps coming toward our area pretty fast  
we looked toward the door and it busted open  
"HARUHIIIIII MY PRECIOUS GIRL" Tamaki shouted as he ran toward her.  
He embraced her "oh my little girl did these mean boy's bother you!?" Haruhi looked annoyed  
"Senpai let go! And aren't you supposed to be in France right now!?"  
"Why yes my dear but when I heard that you all were having a sleep over at the twins house and you were going to be there as well I flew all the way back to Japan to rescue you"  
We all looked confused except Kyoya who had an evil smirk on his face.  
"...Tamaki there is no sleep over." I said  
"What do you mean?"  
He's such an idiot, what else could I mean from that sentence?  
"There. Is. No. Sleep. Over."  
"Whaaat, but Kyoya texted me saying that the club was going to have a sleep over tonight"  
"Well there isn't" I said annoyed  
"Kyoya what is the meeting of this?" He said trying to seem hurt  
"The next time you go to France without telling anyone and make the club lose 10,000 dollars in profit I will do something 10 times worse than a measly lie Tamaki." He said with a glare as well as a deadly ora coming out his soul.  
Tamaki got scared and hid behind Haruhi.  
"Alright well since that's solved you guys could go home..." Hikaru said  
"Nooo Hika chan I want to stay longer and play games with you guys and eat cake!" Hunny shouted.  
"Yeah a little game never hurt anyone" Tamaki said  
Kyoyas ora came back making Tamaki go back behind Haruhi.  
"Uge fine, but after this game you guys have to leave" Hikaru said  
Why is he in such a rush to get them out anyway?  
Everyone sat down in a circle and hunny decided to play the game truth or dare.  
"Okayy who wants to go first?" hunny asked  
No-one said anything so hunny decided to pick the first victim  
"Okayyy I pickkkk YOU!" hunny pointed at Tamaki  
"Me really!?" Tamaki said as stars appeared as his eyes  
"Tama chan truth or dare?"  
"Well since my looks are so daringggg I choose dare"  
"I dare you to go into the closet for 10 minutes"  
"With Haruhi?" he asked  
"No with kyoya"  
Chills went down Tamaki's spin as we slowly turned around and saw an evil smile on kyoyas face as well as his ora being even twice as strong.  
Tamaki gulped  
"PLEASE OH PLEASE HUNNY SENPAI DON'T MAKE ME GO IN THERE WITH HIM!" Tamaki said as he pointed his very long finger toward Kyoya  
"I'm sorry Tama chan but those are the rules, you picked dare"  
Tamaki slouched in defeat  
"Oh come on Tamaki it won't be that bad we could just talk about how much more work I'm going to have to do in order to gain that 10,000 back HA HA HA" Kyoya grabbed Tamaki's ear and dragged him into the closet.  
Once the door closed you couldn't hear anything...not one sound which freaked us out and then all you heard after was slamming and banging it sound like a person's body being slammed around in circles. We all had sweat drops on our heads.  
Once the 10 minutes had ended kyoya walked out with such happiness on his face and well Tamaki didn't come out in the same condition that he was in before he went in there.  
"Alright Tama chan it's your turn to pick someone"  
Tamaki pointed to me as Haruhi was tending to his wounds.  
"Truth...or...dar...e...?" he asked with such a raspy voice.  
"Truth."  
"Why do you seem so angry nowadays?"  
I looked down "I'm angry because…" I took a deep breath

"I'm angry because I just don't matter. What's the point of holding onto someone that you care about...who doesn't feel the same way. I'm sick and tired of caring. I didn't do anything wrong but I guess I did to that person, since that person doesn't speak to me anymore, nor does this person wait for me, nor does this person even look to see if I'm really okay but this person is focused on another person more than the one person that's always been there for them since birth!" I said as I glared at Hikaru  
"Kaoru..."  
"Kaoru! Kaoru! Kaoru! Is that all you could say Hikaru huh!"  
"Oh yeah that's right you don't give a rats ass about me, that's why that's all you could sa-"  
SLAP!  
The room was silent, my face was turned to the side, Hikaru was in front of me, and all you could see was the shocked expression on my face as well as everyone else's.  
Hikaru had just...slapped me...  
"YOU KNOW WHAT KAORU I THOUGHT YOU KNEW ME BETTER THEN THAT, HOW COULD YOU DARE SAY THAT I DON'T CARE ABOUT YOU HUH!? IF THIS IS WHAT YOU THINK OF ME THEN I GUESS WE REALLY DON'T KNOW EACH OTHER THEN, AND BECAUSE OF THAT I'M DONE KAORU! IF YOU FEEL AS THOUGH THAT I DON'T WANT YOU IN MY LIFE THEN I'LL ACT LIKE THAT AND YOU JUST WON'T BE! YOU'RE SO FOCUSED ON HOW YOU FEEL THAT YOU CANT EVEN SEE HOW IVE BEEN FEELING ALL THESE TIMES, OH YEAH BUT HOW COULD YOU IF YOU HAVE BEEN RUNING AWAY FROM ME SO HOW COULD YOU SAY THAT I DON'T WANT YOU WHEN YUORE THE ONE AVOIDING ME KAORU!" Hikaru stood up and left the room.  
A tear fell on the ground and I stood up and had left the room as well.

The next chapter will be posted up very soonn either today, monday or tuesday but no later then that.

Thanks for reading sayonara:)


	3. We're not done

I slowly walked downstairs and walked toward our houses library. I walked into the library and saw Hikaru sitting on the couch crying with his head down…

I didn't know he'd be here, I took a step back and was about to start walking away until I heard

"Kaoru you're such an idiot..." he said

I slowly turned around and realized that he wasn't necessarily speaking to me, honestly I don't think that he even knew that I was there.

"How could you think that I don't care about you, you idiot…how could you think that I don't want you in my life... you're so stubborn to see my true feelings."

I went behind the door so that he wouldn't see me but I would have a good enough chance to hear him.

"Ka- "I immediately grabbed Hunny senpai placed my hands on his mouth and held him really tightly so I could continue hearing what Hikaru had to say.

"Kaoru if you knew how I really felt I don't think that you would even accept me…"

I was confused… what did he mean by how he really felt…?

Felt about what?

Me?

I let go of honey and walked into the room "felt about what?" I asked him

He jolted up and looked like he had a blush on his face "K-Kaoru"

I tilted my head "feel about what Hikaru?"

He turned away "Kaoru it's nothing okay, it's nothing to be said out loud for the universe to hear…"

"Hik- "

"Hikaru, Kaoru are you guys okay?" Haruhi walked in the room and asked

Hikaru smiled at her "Yeah…everything's fine"

I didn't want to feel this way but when I saw Hikaru smile at Haruhi when she came in…it hurt…

I sighed, I'm so tired of feeling like this man

I walked out the room

"Kaoru where are you going?" Hikaru asked

I sighed "To our room, I'm tired so I'm going to take a nap."

Tamaki, Kyoya and Mori came downstairs to join the rest as I went up back to the room.

"I'll see you guys later." I told the three

Tamaki put a hand on my shoulder "It's going to be okay Kaoru."

I slowly nodded "Thanks." I went to the room and laid down on the bed, placed covers over me and tried to sleep until I heard the door open.

"Kaoru?" Hikaru said

"Trying to sleep here, today was a long day and I have a headache, the least you could do is let my poor body rest for once." I said in frustration because I really was trying to take a nap, I'm exhausted.

"That's it!" Hikaru said as he pulled the covers off me, went on top of me and pinned me to the bed.

Hikaru's so aggressive…man that turns me on. He had all control over me when we were in the shower the other day and now today, shit if we weren't in this situation right now I would have done so much more then lay on this bed helpless.

He stared into my eyes with a look of annoyance "Kaoru you have been a real ass lately man, if you don't quit it then I'm going to move out of this room."

I rolled my eyes

"No you're not Hikaru, that's a load of crap."

"You really think that I won't"

I looked him in the eyes and shook my head "No, I really don't"

He stood up and started walking toward our closet, he took a few of his clothes with him

"What are you doing?" I asked

"I'm moving out isn't it obvious."

I stood up and walked toward him "Hikaru stop"

He put his stuff down and looked at me "What do you mean stop Kaoru!?"

"Hikaru I've just been stressed out lately okay!"

"Why Kaoru why, tell me why you're only telling me how I've been making you feel, what have I truly done, just explain to me why you are feeling like this Kaoru wh- "

"Because I'm in love with you damn it!"

Hikaru paused "What?"

"…. I'm…in love with you…"

His eyes widened…

He looked like he couldn't believe it

"Kaoru why didn't you say this before?"

Tears fell from my eyes "How could I Hikaru?"

"Because" he said as he grabbed my waist

"Because I love you Kaoru"

I looked at him in confusion

"Hikaru…what do you mean?" I asked

"I mean exactly what you mean Kaoru…I love you"  
There was a pause and then I began to laugh

"Are you kidding me?" I said as I laughed even harder

Hikaru looked confused

"What?"

"So this whole drama was meant for nothing, I feel like such an idiot I can't believe that I thought that you didn't like or even love me anymore I really can't believe that wasted all that time doing all this nonsense man wow.:"

I laughed but then Hikaru stopped me from laughing when he placed his lips onto mine

We then parted "Kaoru it wasn't for nothing, I honestly could understand how you feel, but hold on one question though?"

"what?"

"Who were you jealous of, that you felt as though I was spending so much time with me?"

"Haruhi" I said feeling pretty bad for actually acting like that in front of her when even though I was mad at her I knew that she really didn't do anything wrong…I should apologize to her when I see her next time.

"Kaoru you know that I'm gay why would I like Haruhi, plus the one that's going to win Haruhi's heart is Tamaki"

I had completely forgotten that Hikaru had told me that he was gay…I guess that, that just slipped my mind.

"I'm really sorry Hikaru for acting like that and causing you so much trouble I guess that I just let my emotions get the best of me"

He kissed me once again "It's okay Kaoru, I love you anyway so it doesn't matter…let's just forget about all the drama my love and just move on okay?"

I nodded and kissed him "I'm with that."

We kissed and just let the moment of our feelings finally being exposed into this world.

Thanks so much for reading I hoped you like that story I'm not going to lie though I didn't want there to be a bit more drama but I really had a writer's block on this story…-sigh- it has really been a while, I'm get my stuff together, I can't wait until I show you the next story that I'm going to write and I hope that you like that one as well.

Well until next time…SAYONARA


End file.
